


Exile (Crown Me Nemesis Interlude II)

by Antigone2



Series: Moonbeams and Lemon Dreams [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: CW: light power play, F/M, Power Play, seduce my archenemy, smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: Smutember 2020 contribution!A return to the AU of 'Queen of the Dark' Evil Neo-Queen Serenity and 'At Least I'm Trying' Good Boy King Endymion.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Moonbeams and Lemon Dreams [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Exile (Crown Me Nemesis Interlude II)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smutember (Week 1 & 2 combined)  
> Tropes: Go Seduce My Arch Nemesis (with a side of Sex with the "Ex" and Battle Couple)  
> Possible content warnings: light power play  
> Universe: Crown Me Nemesis  
> Timeline: After Interlude to Crown Me Nemesis
> 
> I'd suggggest reading 'Crown Me Nemesis' and 'Interlude to Crown Me Nemesis' because CMN sets everything up and this story references the events in Interlude.
> 
> But, if you'd rather not, here's a rundown: Basically Crystal Tokyo as it is in the 90s anime - senshi in stasis holding a forcefield, ChibiUsa in the past, Sailor Pluto at the time gate. Instead of being entrapped in a giant crystal, Neo Queen Serenity is taken by the Black Moon and turned. Instead of being a hologram, King Endymion is wounded but mobile. Sailor Pluto and he are the only ones holding the palace - and the Silver Crystal - from NQS who, like, really wants it back.
> 
> Ok! you are all caught up.
> 
> Thank you to my bae-ta, Irritablevowel for literally everything! And to Floraone for the encouragement and for running the UsaMamo side of Smutember! Check out her Tumblr (Floraone) to see everyone's awesome contributions.

_Exile_

Neo Queen Serenity slipped through the Crystal Palace forcefield with nothing but a shiver of static evaporating into the silent air. It was a powerful forcefield, fueled by the senshi, and absolutely impenetrable by any outsider - especially those from the dangerous and hostile Black Moon.

But, despite the Black Moon insignia on her forehead and the black stone earrings dangling sharply from her ears, the Crystal Palace recognized its queen, and the senshi's powers yielded to their princess.

A smirk of confidence barely had time settle over her lips before an opposing push of charged power shifted around her, curling around the center of the palace in a protective coil.

Although she had made it within castle limits, the heart of it all -the entrance to the time gate, the inner sanctuary of the palace that housed the senshi, the security systems, and most likely the Silver Crystal she sought - was now completely blocked to her.

She scowled as she sensed the source of this defensive power. Queen of Crystal Tokyo she may be, but the Golden Crystal wasn't beholden to her.

Its wielder, however, just may be.

Serenity bit her lip despite herself, knowing her continuing desire for Endymion could be exploited as a weakness. Certainly Wiseman had helped her purge the treacherous and fraudulent complications of her feelings for him. It was sickening, how completely and utterly she'd been in love with him, little knowing that love itself was the cruelest hoax.

Serenity swept along the empty hallways, past broken stained glass windows and fallen pillars into vacant ballrooms and grand halls that opened into empty, dying courtyards.

But no matter what passageways she stalked through, what corners she turned, what doors she slammed open - the center of the palace was effectively blocked to her by that enraging spiral of power.

The source of said power was somewhere nearby, Serenity knew, he had to be. Had he blocked himself up inside it, like a coward, or was he waiting outside of it for her, like a fool?

Her answer came soon enough, after she'd pushed over one of the few remaining unbroken sculptures to the ground, where it smashed with a satisfying shatter into a door that leaned on its hinges. Endymion stood leaning against the frame, arms crossed. He considered her temper tantrum with a tilt of his head, sending a fringe of smoky hair into his eyes.

"Have you lost your way?" The familiar smooth baritone of Endymion's voice didn't affect her, because nothing did through the fog of Nemesis. But somehow, still, goosebumps rose along her skin.

She glared at him, fisting her hands around the fabric of her dress. "Lost in my own palace?"

He cocked his head, raised an eyebrow. Far too confident. Far too smug. He had to know how dangerous she was, how precarious his position, and yet he smirked. "I seem to remember it happening before."

Serenity blinked in shock, as a strange, foggy memory of the mass of hallways seeming so intimidating and confusing even though she'd help create them, even though they were part of her. Of the girls laughing at her, Endymion jeering. It was blurry. It was infuriating.

"You pinged the security system as soon as you passed the forcefield," Endymion continued, a nonchalant expression on his handsome face. Serenity clenched her teeth.

"Is that when you set up," she gestured vaguely toward the impenetrable swirl of energy protecting the vital heart of the Crystal Palace, "this monstrosity?"

"The Golden Wall? I'm rather proud of it, myself," he said, and that secret amusement was back in his eyes, like he didn't realize she could murder him where he stood.

"How's your side?" she asked, hiding her anger behind wide-eyed faux-innocence, behind veiled insults - wanting to make him angry, wanting him to glare at her, wanting anything but this unsettling spark in those deep indigo eyes as he looked at her like he knew her, like he knew anything about her. "Still hurting where Demande wounded you so badly?"

"Much better actually," he said conversationally, as if she'd asked out of actual concern instead of bitterly mocking him. He pressed his fingers gently into his side, looking down at the fabric of his shirt which covered the bandage. "We've been working on purifying it from the dark energy in order to allow my natural healing ability to take over."

We.

Serenity curled her tongue back behind her molars, pressing slightly until she tasted blood. Endymion seemed to realize his mistake, and he swallowed, the amusement dying from his eyes but not in the way she'd wanted it to.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it, looking for a moment like a lost a child, unsure of the right away forward. For a moment something sparked in her heart, and was snuffed out almost instantly.

"Well, deepest apologies if I'd made it worse," Serenity said, sarcasm dripping from her words, even as she referenced the frenzied, explosive sex they'd had last time they'd met - despite his injury. She sashayed toward him, knowing she had both the power of Nemesis and of the full moon that hung in the sky - it would answer to its princess, good or bad. Even without the Crystal. "Or if I inflict further injury when I take you and your pathetic 'Golden Wall' down."

She was mere inches away from him when he caught her raised wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Serenity realized with a start that even though he was outside of the wall he'd made, the Golden Crystal was still somehow protecting him. Any power she could throw at him would definitely hurt but may not be enough to destroy the wall he'd built.

Endymion tsk'ed, shaking his head, the curve of his lip pulling up ever-so-slightly. "Never touch without permission, right, my dear?" he said, echoing the words she'd spoken to him the last time they were together.

Serenity's eyes flashed. Did he expect her to _ask?_ Like he had the last time, begging for her like some sad little puppy, pretending like lust was akin to love, that desire meant devotion?

His thumb traced the pulse point of her wrist.

Then again, perhaps if his concentration was elsewhere…. Then, then… the stupid Golden Wall would weaken. And then Serenity could finally erase the fond amusement from those beautiful eyes, make him watch as the last of the kingdom fell to the woman who had never been enough for him.

"You think I'm the one who should be asking?" she hissed, even as his fingers caressing her wrist sent a thrill down her spine, pooling in a subtle, pleasant warmth between her legs. His breath was hot on her neck, his eyes half-lidded, framed by thick, dark lashes.

"Well, you did come here," he pointed out, as if she'd shown up for _him_ and not for the palace and crystal that belonged to her in the first place.

_And how dare he?_

Her kiss was an attack, a challenge, a territorial claim. Her hands fisted in his hair, tugging his face forward and down to angle her tongue up across his teeth, sweeping it into his mouth hot and angry and demanding.

Then it was his arms clutching her and pulling her up flush against him, large hand curving around the back of her head, fingers pressing into the flesh at the nape of her neck, returning the kiss just as passionately, just as possessively.

Her teeth nipped at his lower lip, pulling a moan from his throat as he stumbled back with her through the door of the room. Serenity pulled back, looked at him with a burning, furious, hungry expression. Her hands moved from his hair to his shirt, her leg winding around his waist, pulling his hips closer, his hardening arousal pressing his pants zipper against her inner thigh. She turned her head and his lips chased hers with a soft grunt of objection, before settling in to taste and suck the soft skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Serenity took in her surroundings: furniture was knocked askew, mirror broken, some chairs covered in white sheets as if they were haunting the nothing that was left of this room in the visitor's hall. And, by a cloudy window half covered by what was left of a gauze curtain, the bed.

As quick as a flash, both her hands moved to Endymion's shoulders and she pushed him away, causing him to stumble a few feet further into the room. He looked at her, lips bruised and hair mussed, shirt half ripped open and erection straining against his pants.

"The visitor's stateroom," she said, seething. "You just happen to end your little 'farce-field' in a bedroom."

His hands spread, lifted slightly. "Coincidence," he insisted, without nearly enough terror in his voice.

"Presumptuous!" she snapped, danger flashing her eyes. Never mind the last time she'd fucked him into the ground outside in the middle of a rotting courtyard, the gall of him to expect…

In two long strides Serenity closed the space between them and shoved him again, this time backwards onto the bed, eliciting a startled cry as his back hit the mattress with a slight bounce. He looked up at her for a heady, charged moment - all dark, wary eyes and deep shuddering breaths and absolutely no attempt to leave.

She leaned herself over him, bracing her hands on either side of his head. Twin streamers of hair fell across her shoulders, curling loosely on Endymion's chest. The black earrings swung beside her face.

Her breathing was harsh and hard, her gaze burning into his: daring him to be scared, to be offended, to run from her and into the easy, pliant arms of an adoring other.

In response, he reached up and cupped her face in his hand, thumb running along her cheek in a move so nauseatingly tender she wanted to slap him.

She kissed him instead. Not tenderly.

Endymion leaned up and fully into the kiss, and Serenity could feel his stomach muscles pulling taut along her belly and she moaned into his mouth, teeth scraping along his lower lip.

His hand was hot on her bare thigh as it slipped easily through the high slit in her white dress along to flex eagerly into the soft flesh of her bottom. One long finger moved underneath, slowly, torturously stroking her wetness from behind - just once.

She swallowed her pleading whimper beneath a growl, bucking her hips into his, and he hissed as she rubbed against his aching cock.

"How long will you continue to be stubborn?" Serenity murmured into his ear, sliding herself down lower, so her breasts pressed against his chest and her hands moved back, bringing her further onto the bed. "To refuse to relinquish my city?"

He shifted his hands to her waist and with one swift, strong movement he flipped them over so she was fully on the bed, and under him. She clenched her teeth against the frustratingly delicious feeling of his body on hers, of his arousal pressing achingly into her thigh.

"Your forget, Your Majesty," he said, his mouth wet and hot against the shell of her ear, "your city is on _my_ planet."

With a snarl, she curled her nails into his scalp, and pulled his lips back to hers for a long, open-mouthed kiss, wet and hot and sloppy and hard. His hands slipped under her dress, pulling the garment delicately and gently up her sides until she had to break the kiss to pull it over her head and off to the side.

His hands were reverent as they stroked her breasts, circling her nipples and following his carassess with soft, delicate kisses butterflying along her skin.

With a growl of impatience, Serenity tore at his shirt, not caring if she destroyed it. Wanting to destroy it, this inconvenience between her hands and his skin. The scraps fell away and she was rewarded with the smooth, warm expanse of his chest, and the shudder-moan he made in response to her nails running lightly, then harder, across his skin.

The bandage on his side was clean and new, expertly placed and very recently. Her eyes skated over it, narrowing, as she reached down to push his hands away from where he was working on unbuttoning his pants. She pulled the fabric apart until it also ripped, button flying off and zipper destroyed.

"Was that really necessss- _oh,_ " his voice died in a half-swallowed guttural moan in response to her touch. His eyes closed in bliss, dark lashes brushing his cheeks, lips parting slightly in an expression Serenity refused to find beautiful.

"Yes, it was," she answered, her thumb expertly stroking up to his tip, her fingers caressing the velvety skin of his shaft, the sensitive areas at the base. Her mouth found his collarbone and sucked gently, and then not-so-gently.

It was _utterly necessary_ that he return to his golden sanctuary with clothing in shreds, evidence of her absolutely painted on his body, obvious and visible and _claimed._

His hands wandered her body at a faster pace now- fingers flexing into her breasts, then splaying across her side, then cupping her bottom, sliding across her wetness in a torturously light touch.

She fought the urge to thrust toward his hands, clamped down the pathetic desire to writhe and moan and beg for those long, tapered fingers to make her fall apart in the most delicious of ways. Instead, she curled one long leg around him - a flex of her thigh making him gulp, his cock twitching in her hand. She pulled him toward her, guiding his hard-on closer still, rubbing the tip slowly along her slit.

He braced himself on his elbows, shifting his head until they were nose to nose, his breathing ragged and mouth slightly open, eyes dark, pupils large, as he searched her gaze deeply, desperately. "Serenity-" he breathed, aching with longing.

She dug her nails into his shoulder. "You will address me with more respect," she admonished, although her voice hitched when he thrust his hips forward, his erection pressing up against her in a way that flooded her with pleasure.

Endymion lowered his head, his nose brushing along her cheek. His voice was a whisper, a confession, a plea: "Usako."

Her nails in his shoulder drew blood.

And she slammed her hips up to take him in fully, squeezing her muscles around him. Her fingers flexed into his buttocks as their movements grew frenzied, and he slipped his hand under her, fingers reaching up from behind to further tease her sensitive areas. She wove her fingers through his hair, laced her tongue along his ear, nipping at the lobe. A loud, guttural moan pulled from his throat, and their pace quickened further.

The room soon filled with a staccato rhythm of moans, gasps and raspy, frantic breathing. The bed creaked loudly and warningly as it shuddered under their undulating bodies.

The ecstasy was building up in Serenity with each push, each swirl of his fingers, each gasp of his breath in her ear, and she strangled her scream by sinking her teeth into Endymion's shoulder. The small burst of pain brought a roar of pleasure from his throat, and he pumped deeper into her.

Serenity was so, so close to the edge, arching her back, slipping her other leg around him, clutching his hair in her fists - and Endymion knew just what to do. He circled his hips against her, scraped his teeth gently over her nipple, all while continuing with deep, long thrusts. Her teeth clenched against a cry, eyes squeezed shut, and Endymion pressed a gentle, soft kiss to the Black Moon on her forehead, the same time he pressed his thumb up and hard against her swollen clit.

The orgasm ripped through her, and she threw her head back, a dry, tortured cry tearing from her lips before she could stop it. "Mamo-chan!"

His body tensed and quaked above her as he came, a strangled moan escaping his throat and his far-too-handsome face twisted with the most intense pleasure Serenity had ever seen.

Endymion had barely come down from the shuddering high when she pushed his shoulders up and squirmed out from under him, all long legs and glossy hair and sharp elbows.

"Sere-" He reached for her, still feeling the afterglow in his muscles. Serenity gathered her dress up to her body, raking her eyes over Endymion, who lay on the bed gazing at her with cloudy, dazed eyes. His chest was scratched and a hickey was darkening on his neck, bite marks on his shoulder and torn pants hanging from one leg. She bit her lip against the surge of lust that assaulted her at the sight, and took two quick steps toward the door, pulling the dress over her head in a smooth, practiced movement.

"How?" she snapped, turning back to him with fury burying the lust in her eyes.

At Endymion's knitted brow, Serenity gestured at the protective wall that began just outside the door. Far from being weakened by Endymion's distraction and post-coital exhaustion, it was stronger than ever, the push and coil of shimmering power keeping her from tearing through the heart of the palace.

"How did this not make you weaker?" Her voice cracked with frustration, with rage. She'd completely come undone in his arms, uttered a name she _swore_ she'd _never_ say again, _and for what?_

With an animalistic growl, she slammed her fist against the door, causing it to shutter and collapse in a cloud of white dust.

"Love doesn't make someone weaker," Endymion said, quietly. "Only stronger."

"Love?!" she screamed, and black lightning flashed outside the windows. The palace began to shake slightly on his foundations. "Love is a lie!"

Endymion sat up, moistened his lips and looked at her with a wary, searching expression. "Sere-," he reached out his hand, slowly, "please, liste-"

"You may be unfairly hot and mind-bendingly good in bed, Endymion, but don't try to ever bring up 'love' around me again."

Because the Golden Wall was growing stronger and expanding even as she stood there, Serenity turned and stalked off in a rage rather than stay and face this new and concerning power of his.

When she appeared in the black crystal halls of Nemesis, Saffir looked up with a sarcastic expression.

"How was storming the castle?"

Serenity glared at him. "I'm your queen so show some respect," she started, then frowned intensely as he gave a sarcastic bow. Blaming her for his brother's death, Saffir hated Serenity almost as much as she hated him. "And there was a … complication," Serenity said, thinking of the Golden Crystal and the powers of the Earth that she was up against. "I'll figure it out." She pushed past Saffir and swept down the hall.

"A 'complication' that left a hickey?" Saffir sneered to her retreating back, and Serenity's eyes widened.

Sure enough, the ornate mirror in her chambers showed a deep purple bruise blooming just above her collarbone. She could use the power of Nemesis to heal it, make it disappear into the smooth, flawless skin of her chest. She could erase Endymion from her body - just as she was certain he was healing his skin of her marks back inside his precious bubble of safety.

Serenity looked in the mirror for a long time, fingers brushing the mark. In the end, she left it there. She didn't dwell on why.


End file.
